Hypomania?
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: A Sequel of Asisten? :)/Lepas menekan pilihan 'send', Uchiha Sasuke pun merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas ranjang. Onyx-nya menutup, senyum tipisnya masih terpeta elok. Tampaknya ucapan dokter Haruno Sakura benar, pasiennya—Uchiha Sasuke—akan tidur nyenyak malam ini./AU/Oneshot/SasuSaku/Fluff :3/Dedicated for Sunny Sunshine/Mind to RnR?


**Sequel of Asisten?**

**Title : Hypomania?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for Sunny Sunshine :3**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Pukul 02.30 malam. Jam dinding masih berdenting, berotasi satu arah menghitung waktu yang terus berjalan. Angin malam yang dingin menyelinap masuk begitu pintu depan _apartement _bernuansa abu-abu muda tersebut terbuka dari luar, menampakkan sesosok pemuda pirang di ambang pintu lengkap dengan cengiran bersahabatnya.

Seisi ruangan menoleh, menatap pemuda yang tengah sibuk melepaskan alas kaki di ujung koridor itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau dari mana saja, Naruto?" Pemuda berambut jabrik bertanya, dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar semakin serak—konsekuensi atas aksi nekatnya yang senang berteriak-teriak heboh tiap malam beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Naruto berjalan santai, melepaskan jaket parasutnya dengan sekali tarik lalu melemparnya asal-asalan di sudut ruangan. Pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir unik di kedua belah pipinya itu tersenyum lebar, sembari mengangkat kantong plastik belanjaannya tinggi-tinggi—membuat beberapa pasang mata lainnya yang sudah nyaris tertutup rapat langsung melek total.

"_Yosh_, malam ini ayo kita begadang sampai pagi!" Teriak si Pirang semangat dengan lagak _heroic_-nya—seolah ia baru saja membawa daging lezat siap santap pada kerumunan rakyat yang nyaris mati kelaparan. Naruto berjengit kaget, begitu Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee langsung menerjangnya tanpa ampun merampas makanan yang dibawanya bagai anjing kelaparan.

Di sofa pojok, seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang tertidur pulas—mengacuhkan suara ribut-ribut kresek kantongan dan teriakan-teriakan nyaring kawanannya. Ia butuh tidur, kehadirannya di sini pun cuma sebatas keterpaksaan semata—mengingat terakhir kali tersadar ia sedang tidur siang dengan nyaman di kantornya, entah bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di _apartement _sohibnya itu.

Sementara, di kursi tengah, Hyuuga Neji sedang duduk penuh wibawa—melempari empat pemuda dengan perut keroncongan yang sedang berebut makanan di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Ia melirik si Tukang Tidur sepintas, merasa sedikit iri karena Shikamaru bisa tidur senyenyak itu di ruangan yang sangat berisik ini. Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Nasib Neji kurang lebih sama dengan Shikamaru, diseret paksa oleh Naruto dan Lee sore tadi.

Beralih ke kursi tunggal di belakang sana, tempat dimana seorang pemuda berambut _raven _tengah duduk tenang mengamati suasana _apartement_-nya yang tampak bagaikan kapal pecah. Entah siapa yang begitu tega mengusulkan kediamannya yang adem ayem itu menjadi tempat nonton bareng Naruto dkk. Sungguh menyesal ia sempat membukakan pintu malam tadi untuk segerombolan pengacau yang menghancurkan _apartement_-nya itu.

Salahnya juga, sebenarnya. Berawal dari sebuah pertanyaan spontan yang dilontarkan Naruto ketika mereka berpapasan di _lobby Uchiha Manajement_ seminggu yang lalu. Pertanyaan menyebalkan—menurut Sasuke—yang ia jawab tanpa pikir panjang.

_"Woah, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu, Sasuke! Semalam kau tidak tidur, ya?"_

Bodohnya Sasuke, karena malas menggunakan otaknya yang jenius itu untuk merangkai jawaban lain yang lebih 'aman'. Ia malah dengan polosnya mengatakan, _"Hn, nonton bola."_

Awalnya sih biar terdengar _gantle _dan wajar—toh mayoritas kaum adam memang hobi nonton bola, apalagi sekarang sedang musim piala dunia. Tapi, efeknya malah sangat signifikan. Bocah pirang tak tahu diri itu malah memboyong rombongan kawanannya menuju _apartement _Sasuke malam tadi. _Final _piala dunia, katanya. Lebih seru jika ditonton beramai-ramai. Terlebih lagi _apartement _Sasuke dindingnya kedap suara, jadi lebih aman ketimbang _apartement _teman-temannya yang lain.

"GOOOOL~" Lolongan suara _baritone _khas laki-laki menggema sepanjang ruangan, sukses membuat Sasuke meruntuki nasib sialnya dalam hati. Boro-boro mau khusyuk nonton piala dunia, berkonsentrasi untuk bernapas pun ia tak mampu.

.

.

"Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_~ Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Terlihat makin kusam saja. Kau begadang lagi semalam, ya?" Si penata rias berambut pirang yang masih dipertanyakan _gender_-nya itu bertanya sok akrab pada Sasuke, sembari sesekali mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengelus-elus wajah rupawan Uchiha muda itu.

Sasuke diam saja, mendengus malas sembari menyalak _onyx_-nya dingin—mengancam penata riasnya agar lekas menutup mulutnya. Berhasil, toh makhluk berbulu mata lentik di hadapannya sudah bungkam seribu bahasa—sibuk memoles wajah Sasuke dengan bedak yang tebalnya jauh melebihi biasanya.

"Sasuke belum selesai?" Seorang pria tampan berbalut jaket _sport trendy _berjalan santai menghampiri orang yang ia maksud. Iris _onyx_-nya menatap sang adik dengan tatapan geli, kala mendapati wajah adiknya yang cemberut bukan main. "Kau begadang lagi, eh?" tebaknya jitu, ampuh membuat Sasuke menyalak _onyx_-nya lagi. Sayang, kali ini tak akan mempan—toh kakak tunggalnya itu sudah kebal terhadap jurusnya.

Itachi tertawa mengejek—sengaja, biar Sasuke tahu ia memang sedang ingin mengusilinya. Tak tahan mendengar tawa Itachi yang begitu membuat kupingnya panas, Sasuke ingin mengelak—mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membuat Itachi bungkam. Tapi, entah alasan apa lagi yang bisa ia lontarkan. Pertandingan sepak bola perebutan piala dunia sudah usai sejak minggu lalu, harus pakai alasan elit apa lagi Uchiha bungsu itu untuk mengelak dari tuduhan yang sama tiap harinya, eh?

Helaan napas Itachi mengudara, membuat Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arahnya. "Makanya, cepat-cepatlah nikahi Sakura. Agar ada yang mengurusmu setiap malam." Entah apa maksud Itachi mengatakan itu. Terdengar ambigu, 'kan? Dan lihatlah _smirk _tampan yang dilayangkan si Sulung itu pada Sasuke, seolah memberi kode _you-know-what-I-mean _pada Sasuke yang wajahnya mendadak memanas—berterimakasihlah pada _make up _tebalnya yang berhasil menyembunyikan semburat di wajahnya.

Sasuke buang muka, membuat hati Itachi makin girang—senang bisa berhasil mengolok-oloknya. Diacaknya helaian gelap sang adik dengan gemas, sebelum ia mengambil langkah lebar menuju arah seorang kru yang tengah melambai-lambai padanya—tampak memanggilnya untuk sesi pemotretan selanjutnya.

Diam-diam, Sasuke mendesis dalam hati. Cih, menikah? Sasuke sih mau-mau saja, sudah tidak sabar malah—eh. Tapi calonnya itu yang jadi masalah. Si Calon Dokter Spesialis Bedah itu masih harus menjalani masa spesialisasinya satu tahun lagi—percayalah, penantian Sasuke sudah cukup lama sejak mereka resmi menjalin kasih. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke tak punya pilihan. Toh hatinya sudah terlanjur terpaut pada gadis bermahkota merah muda itu.

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, mendadak ada seorang korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku harus _stay _di sini. Sebentar lagi operasinya akan dimulai, aku tidak yakin operasi ini akan berjalan cepat—lukanya cukup parah, kabarnya."

Sasuke berhenti mengaduk _latte_-nya yang sudah dingin, netranya terpejam sesaat, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tetap tenang. "Hn." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sendok mungil yang semula berdenting-denting kecil itu kini Sasuke letakkan di pinggir piring pengalas cangkirnya. Sebenarnya waktu janjian mereka masih lima belas menit lagi, tapi karena lokasi pemotretan Sasuke kala itu berdekatan dengan _cafe _tempat mereka ingin bertemu, jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal. Agak tak menyangka ternyata hari ini pun mereka belum ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk berjumpa. Padahal sudah lebih dari tiga bulan mereka tak bersitatap—Sasuke bahkan tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali mereka berbincang langsung.

Sakura terlalu sibuk, itu alasan utamanya. Sasuke juga sibuk, sebenarnya—tapi jika Sakura mau ia bisa menyesuaikan jadwal pemotretannya dengan waktu luang Sakura. Sayang, semuanya tak berjalan lancar. Sakura selalu mendapat panggilan darurat seperti tadi—dan Sasuke tak mungkin mementingkan egonya di saat nyawa orang lain menjadi taruhannya.

Sudahlah, Sasuke tak ingin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, percuma—membuat hatinya semakin berat saja. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja lalu beranjak pergi dari sana, membuat beberapa gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya tanpa sadar mendesah kecewa.

.

.

Dan, di sinilah Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Di lobi sebuah rumah sakit ternama di kotanya—tempat kerja Sakura, tepatnya. Baru beberapa langkah pemuda tampan itu memasuki area rumah sakit, pandangan-pandangan memuja sudah ia peroleh secara gratis. Tak ayal, membuat Sasuke mulai risih—takut-takut di sana ternyata ada _fangirl_-nya—dan merapatkan kacamata hitamnya kembali. Auranya sebagai seorang model profesional tampaknya tak dapat terelakkan meski di tempat umum seperti ini—lihatlah, buktinya hanya dalam beberapa menit saja ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ruangan dokter Haruno Sakura di mana?"

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke langsung melesat mengikuti arahan seorang petugas resepsionis yang ditanyanya tadi.

.

Sasuke menahan langkahnya sejenak begitu ia berdiri di depan pintu kayu bergaya _modern _tersebut—sedikit mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu sang kekasih yang telah nyaris setengah tahun tak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya. Ia mencopot kacamata hitamnya sambil memantapkan hati. Ya, sudah cukup tersiksa rasanya hari-hari Sasuke—hampir enam bulan belakangan ini—tanpa sosok Sakura. Mereka harus bertemu, setidaknya hari ini.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke mencuri seluruh perhatian dari sekumpulan dokter berbalut jas putih di dalam ruangan sejuk tersebut.

Berpasang-pasang mata menyipit, mengamati wajah rupawan khas Uchiha di depan mereka—benar-benar tampak tak asing, tapi mereka tak ingat betul pernah melihat pemuda itu di mana.

"Sakura." Sasuke akhirnya memanggil, setelah merasa gadis berambut merah muda—yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan _laptop _di hadapannya—itu tak akan menoleh cuma-cuma ke arahnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Kacamata bacanya langsung ia lepaskan dengan kaget begitu melihat siapa gerangan pemilik suara _baritone _dingin yang baru saja melafalkan namanya tadi. "E-eh, Sasuke-_kun_?!"

.

Sakura tersenyum grogi, sedikit salah tingkah karena kedatangan Sasuke yang mendadak ini. Terlebih lagi, teman-teman seprofesinya yang lain langsung sepakat menarik diri memberi privasi pada mereka berdua di sana—begitu paham siapa gerangan lelaki berambut _raven _tersebut. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling tatap-tatapan berdua.

"Jadi, ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Mengapa tidak mengabariku dulu sebelum datang?" Sakura mulai mengintrogasi, lepas menyeruput _moccacino_-nya beberapa teguk.

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya—yang kini berhadapan dengan Sakura—sedikit lebih maju. Lelaki itu tampak masih enggan mencicipi minuman hangat yang dihidangkan Sakura di depannya. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya—

—_kangen._

Kelu. Lidah Sasuke seakan tak bisa diajak bekerjasama begitu ingin jujur mengenai alasan kedatangannya hari ini pada Sakura.

"Hanya apa?" Sakura tampak penasaran, gadis itu bahkan ikut-ikutan memajukan punggungnya ke depan—membuat meja kerja yang membatasi mereka seolah tak dianggap keberadaannya.

Tak bisa jujur, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya terpaksa memutar otak.

Jika boleh berterus terang, Sasuke gugup sih, sebenarnya. Tapi, pembawaan dirinya yang baik berhasil membuatnya tampak tenang dan _cool _seperti biasanya di mata Sakura.

"Sakit."

Sebelah alis Sakura menukik. "Kau sakit apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya heran, mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tak akan duduk di sini kalau saja aku tahu ini sakit apa, Sakura."

Sakura diam. Mulai bernalar, "Lalu mengapa tidak langsung—"

"_Check up_?" Seolah mengerti ke mana arah pikiran Sakura melayang, Sasuke langsung memotong. "Mengantre akan memakan banyak waktu," alibinya. _Onyx_-nya kini mengerling Sakura penuh arti. "Lagipula aku punya seorang dokter pribadi di sini."

Sakura tersenyum maklum, ia kemudian merapatkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Jadi, apa keluhan Anda, Tuan Uchiha?" _Emerald_-nya menginvasi seluruh seluk beluk wajah Uchiha Sasuke, mulai mencari kejanggalan di sana. Tapi, wajah Sasuke terlihat setampa—ehm, sehat biasanya, tak ada pipi pucat atau bibir kering.

"Kurang tidur?" tebak Sakura jitu, sukses membuat sebelah sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Terang saja Sasuke kurang tidur, terlihat jelas dari mata pandanya itu—jika diperhatikan lebih teliti.

"Hn."

Tak melihat ada kejanggalan lain pada diri Uchiha muda di hadapannya, akhirnya Sakura kembali buka mulut—naluri dokternya langsung kambuh. "Hanya itu? Tak ada keluhan lain?"

"Kadang dadaku terasa sesak, kurang nafsu makan, dan sulit berkonsentrasi."

"Aaa," Sakura mengangguk paham. Pulpen mekanik di mejanya bergegas ia pungut sebelum jemarinya sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas secarik kertas. Sasuke hanya mengamatinya dalam diam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi dokter cantik itu untuk mengembalikan atensinya kembali pada pasien pribadinya. "Kurasa saya sudah paham Anda sakit apa, Tuan Uchiha."

Kini mereka bagai dokter-pasien betulan—lihatlah wajah Sasuke yang sedikit menegang begitu menunggu hipotesis dokter perempuan di hadapannya keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Tunggu, sebenarnya Sasuke fokus ke diagnosis Sakura atau ke bibirnya, sih?—ah sudahlah, tak penting.

Justru yang terjadi selanjutnya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraan Sasuke—ia pikir Sakura akan menunjukkan wajah prihatin atau semacamnya. Tapi, yang didapatinya adalah senyum teduh Sakura—yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"Pulanglah, istirahatkan diri Anda." Masih senyum yang sama, membuat Sasuke diliputi ketidakpuasaan akan saran Sakura barusan.

Hei, ayolah~ Sasuke pikir—setidaknya—Sakura akan memberinya obat tidur, vitamin, atau sebangsanya. Bukan hanya sepenggal saran biasa seperti ini. "Kau yakin?" selidik Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk penuh percaya diri. "Hm, tentu saja. Aku dokternya, serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Aku jamin, Sasuke-_kun _akan tidur nyenyak malam ini." Ditambah sedikit kekehan kecil, membuat wajah Sakura terlihat sangat manis di mata Sasuke—cepat-cepat pemuda itu berdeham mengembalikan ke-Uchiha-annya sebelum pikirannya melantur kemana-mana.

Tak ingin banyak protes—ia tak mau kalau sampai Sakura berpikir dirinya cerewet—akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk undur diri dari hadapan Sakura. Tak apa, mengobrol singkat seperti ini sudah sedikit ampuh mengurangi rasa rindunya. Membuatnya merasa lebih—apa ya? Rileks, mungkin. Lagipula, ia tak ingin mengganggu kerjaan Sakura lebih lama lagi—ia paham betul Sakura sesibuk apa.

Lepas pamit kepada Sakura, Sasuke pun mengendarai mobil hitam miliknya menuju kediamannya. Sedikit aneh memang, Sakura mengaku paham akan penyakitnya tapi tak memberinya resep obat apapun—hanya memintanya pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi, Sasuke tak ingin ambil pusing. Dia percaya pada gadisnya—dokter pribadinya itu tak mungkin salah diagnosa, 'kan?

.

Malam datang menjemput. Membawa gugus-gugus bintang yang indah dan si Primadona Bulan bersamanya untuk mengisi kekosongan langit.

Uchiha Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya santai di atas ranjang. Sudah nyaris pukul sepuluh malam tapi matanya belum enggan beristirahat. Manik kelamnya masih terus bergerilya, memutar ulang memori kala dirinya berbincang singkat di rumah sakit petang tadi bersama gadis tersayangnya. Ah, rasanya ia masih ingin melihat wajah gadisnya itu lagi.

DDRRT

_Handphone touchscreen_-nya bergetar. Sasuke cepat-cepat merampas _handphone_-nya—siapa tahu saja itu _SMS _dari Sakura—dari atas _buffet _di samping ranjangnya.

_'Belum bisa tidur, Tuan Uchiha?'_

Sasuke dapat merasakan sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut otomatis, mulai membentuk kurva tipis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.

Belum sempat ia membalas, yang diseberang sudah keburu memencet tombol _'dial'._

Alhasil, _'Sakura Calling'_ menghiasi layar _handphone _Sasuke.

Pemuda itu yakin Sakura pasti hanya mau memancing dirinya dengan _SMS _tadi. Buktinya, setelah melihat _SMS_-nya di-_read _oleh Sasuke, gadis itu langsung menelepon karena telah yakin pasiennya pasti belum tertidur. Trik mudah.

Tapi, Sasuke masih ingin jual mahal dan tidak ingin buru-buru mengangkat teleponnya—tahu sendirilah seberapa tinggi gengsi Uchiha itu. Apalagi tadi ia sudah terkena trik Sakura, menunggu lima detik dulu rasanya tidak akan masa—

_HEI, MENGAPA SAKURA MEMATIKAN TELEPONNYA!—_Sasuke menjerit syok dalam hati, begitu melihat cahaya _handphone_-nya yang kini telah padam total. Telepon Sakura sudah terputus. Naas sekali nasibmu, Sasuke.

Ingin telepon balik?—_cih, itu memalukan_.

Setelah lima menit terlewat begitu saja, Sasuke mulai merasa menyesal—ia telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas tadi.

Sedikit menimbang-nimbang, pemuda itu akhirnya mantap menekan _screen handphone_-nya—percayalah, ia nyaris saja menekan _'dial'_—ketika mendadak, ada sebuah _SMS _yang masuk di _inbox_-nya.

Jempolnya berpindah, bergegas memeriksa _inbox_-nya lebih dulu.

_'Ini sudah larut, tidurlah, ya? Mimpi indah. _Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun _:*'_

Sasuke bersumpah ia dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri detik ini juga. _Onyx_-nya sedikit membulat memelototi _emoticon _yang Sakura gunakan. Jujur ia akui, sudah sangat jarang ia _SMS_-an dengan Sakura—dan seingatnya Sakura tak pernah menggunakan _emoticon _ketika sedang _SMS_-an dengannya. Terlebih _emoticon _ci—itulah, seperti itu pokoknya!

Setelah berhasil pulih mengembalikan air mukanya yang sempat memanas sesaat yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke pun menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya. Ia tak salah pilih dokter rupanya, Sakura ternyata memang benar-benar paham apa sakitnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sasuke langsung memainkan kedua jempolnya—mengetik balasan singkat untuk Sakura.

Lepas menekan pilihan _'send'_, Uchiha Sasuke pun merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas ranjang. _Onyx_-nya menutup, senyum tipisnya masih terpeta elok.

Tampaknya ucapan dokter Haruno Sakura benar, pasiennya—Uchiha Sasuke—akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

FIN?

**Author's line:**

Bwahahahaha~ somehow endingnya bikin saya rada ngerasa gimanaaa gitu :v #digeploduit Kurang greget? entah, saya juga kurang ngerti apa yang kurang, bisa bantu saya temukan? :'v Kalau ada yang mau tanya, jujur saya sedikit balas dendam di fic ini, karna Sasuke udah bikin Sakura uring-uringan di fic TdM kemarin wkwkwk ditunggu komennya :3

.

.

.

OMAKE

Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan langkah lega begitu keluar dari ruang operasi. Rambut pendeknya yang semula ia ikat asal-asalan kini ia biarkan tergerai menyentuh pundaknya. Operasi—mendadak—nya tadi berjalan sukses. Rasanya lebih melegakan ketimbang biasanya karena kali ini profesor dari departemen bedahnya sendirilah yang menunjuknya untuk memimpin operasi tadi—padahal biasanya ia hanya jadi asisten pertama sang profesor saja. Akhirnya, kesempatan ini datang juga—saking semangatnya Sakura langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya pada Sasuke dan buru-buru mengirim pesan singkat sebagai penggantinya.

Mulanya, Sakura ingin ngobrol sebentar dengan Sasuke malam itu—tapi melihat ia tak punya banyak waktu, niatnya langsung batal. Apalagi jika mengingat pesan apa yang ia kirim tiga jam yang lalu pada pemuda tampan di seberang sana itu—hatinya mendadak getar getir tak enak, mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan di saat bersamaan.

Begitu sampai di mejanya, _emerald _dokter muda itu langsung tertumbuk pada secarik kertas _memo _yang ia tempel di sudut kanan atas pigura foto—bergambar dirinya dan Sasuke yang diambil musim semi dua tahun lalu—miliknya. Bibirnya menarik senyuman manis.

_Uchiha Sasuke: Hypomania—obatnya diberikan tiap pukul sepuluh malam._

Sedikit ragu, gadis itu akhirnya mengecek _hanpdhone_-nya. Benar saja, ada satu pesan yang belum terbaca dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Isinya singkat, padat, dan jelas—ahya, serta ampuh membuat wajah Sakura bersemu hangat semerah tomat kesukaan pemudanya itu.

"Sekarang jangan sampai aku yang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini," gerutunya halus.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

*Hypomania adalah keadaan ketika seseorang mengalami mood yang terus meningkat disertai aktivitas dan energi, sehingga kebutuhan tidur mereka menjadi berkurang—gejala umum untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kurang puas dengan omakenya? :v Sakura jadi dokter bedah itu efek dari diriku yang kecanduan 'GooDoctor' :v Park Shi On~ come to me, Baby 3 #plak

Gimana, kak Sunny? Maaf kalo kurang ngefluff :'3

Review yaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
